<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just breathe by tts_lover05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069660">Just breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tts_lover05/pseuds/tts_lover05'>tts_lover05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Friendship, Cassandra cares about Eugene, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Needs a Hug, Eugene is having a panic attack, F/M, Hurt Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Hurt/Comfort, I miss TTS, Poor Eugene, Raps comforting Eugene, i hope you like this, mentioned death, mentioned stabbing, the guards are not following them because, the quest for Varian, this hurt to write sdghdfg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tts_lover05/pseuds/tts_lover05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel, Cassandra and Eugene are going to the tower to find a safe place to look at the scroll that Varian left in his lab.<br/>Before they can climb it though, Eugene is remembering some unpleasant events that took place there. Suddenly he's gripped by panic, memories coming up...</p><p>Aka Eugene is having a panic attack about his death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra &amp; Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've written this fanfiction about 2 months ago(on paper) and decided to publish it here now!<br/>Also sorry I wrote this on here at 1am so sorry if there are any weird mistakes lmao<br/>I think it's kind of weird that we never saw Eugene panicking over his death but rather joking about it. Of course, it's his way to cope but stillllll I would've loved to see him being upset or anxious or at least a BIT scared while going into that towerrrrrrrrrrrr.</p><p>Also if you read this R, sorry for not publishing the kidnapping fanfic first, I promise I'll post that one next &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Eugene, I'm...surprised you didn't recognize where we are...",  Rapunzel announced as she pulled back the leaf curtain, seeming weirdly relaxed as she revealed the tower in front of them.</p><p><em>Oh, I know exactly where we are</em>, Eugene thought, feeling his breath immediately quicken as he stared at the big, intimidating building just a couple steps away from him. He looked down at his vest to distract himself from the sudden panic that tried to take over him. The man noticed some dirt on his vest and started to try to make it disappear. </p><p>,,This is bad...", he muttered as his fingers started shaking. <em>Oh nonono...Calm down Eugene, it's just a tower...the tower you died in but still, just a tower...</em></p><p>He heard Cassandra say:,,These rocks are an even bigger problem than we thought." She seemed pretty concerned, of course she was, the rocks <strong>were</strong> a big problem. Then why couldn't he focus on them instead of the tower? Well, the tower was right in front of him, the rocks weren't...</p><p>Eugene felt the woman turn to him and he quickly responded:,,Huh? Oh no, actually I was talking about my vest. I got it dirty during the fall but uh...ahem, yeah no, those rocks are bad, super bad.", the former thief felt a little dizzy all of a sudden and started sweating. He saw Rapunzel, Cassandra and Max walk towards the tower, and he forced himself to follow them. He had only been there one day, Rapunzel was there for 18 years and SHE didn't seem too scared. <em>She didn't die in that tower...she DID spend 18 years in there though, being abused..but can that be compared to death?</em></p><p>His legs felt like yelly, so he could only move slowly. Eugene nervously crossed his arms and breathed even heavier the closer they got to the place where he...He couldn't finish that thought and instead screwed up his eyes tightly.</p><p>,,Eugene?", Rapunzel's voice sounded so far away...what was happening? </p><p>Eugene blinked and when her eyes widened he realized she had probably noticed his horrible state by now. The man was shaking way more obvious now, sweat was sticking to his forehead and his pupils were dilated. Why was this happening....He was known as the funny, brave guy, but now he looked more like that pathetic wimp version of himself from the day he took the mood potion.</p><p>Eugene clutched his head with one hand, he got very nervous when he saw Rapunzel and Cassandra rush to him.</p><p>,,What'a wrong with him?", the blonde girl asked, staring at her friend in desperation. Eugene hated to see Rapunzel upset, and all that because of him..</p><p>Cassandra narrowed her eyes and muttered:,,He's having a panic attack."</p><p>Eugene heard her words...panic attack. This thought caused him to double over and collapse.</p><p>Rapunzel ran to him and he felt her look at him, touching his shaking shoulders.</p><p>He stared at the ground, focusing on his breathing. Eugene had died...the man had <strong>died </strong>in that tower. They couldn't expect him to go in there...could they? What if she was there...what if something stepped out of the shadows and stabbed him again? </p><p>He let out a whimper without intending to. He was so weak...pathetic...what would his parents say if they could see him? Panicking because of a stupid tower...</p><p>Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him and he felt Cassandra's hand on his shoulder. Even the animals nudged him in concern or compassion, he couldn't exactly tell. </p><p>Eugene made the mistake to look up at the tower again, so he suddenly couldn't breathe properly anymore.</p><p>The trembling man started wheezing, doubling over again. The feeling as that evil, evil woman stabbed the sharp dagger into his side. The excruciating, agonizing pain it caused. The blood on his hands..so much blood...The blood on Rapunzel's hands as she desperately tried to stop the bleeding. She had <strong>his</strong> blood on her hands.</p><p>Eugene coughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Gothel had <strong>killed </strong>him...The satisfied look on her face, the way she stepped over him like he wasn't there...</p><p>Eugene was so dizzy, he clung to Rapunzel, feeling like he was gonna die all over again. </p><p>Rapunzel took his sweaty, trembling face into her warm, comforting hands and he felt Cassandra rub his back, these movements calmed him down a little bit. </p><p>The hyperventilating man took a deep breath and buried his face in Rapunzel's chest. Hearing her heartbeat was relaxing to him, he closed his eyes  and felt himself breathe more steady. </p><p>His princess hummed a melody..</p><p><em>Wait, I know that song!</em>, it was the melody of her incantation...Eugene liked the incantation. It gave him warmth and comfort. </p><p>He felt Rapunzel kiss his head and he noticed he wasn't trembling that hard anymore. </p><p>,,I think he's calmed down. Let's get him to that river. He needs to drink some water.", Cassandra suggested, but Rapunzel shook her head.</p><p>,,I'll get him some. You take him away from here. I don't want him to panick again.", the girl said and started walking over to the river.</p><p>Eugene felt Cassandra lift him up by his arms, she carried him away from the sight of the horrible tower. </p><p>,,Cass, you can let go now, I'm okay.", Eugene spoke up and his friend looked at him in surprise and relief.</p><p>,,Well, I'm glad.", she said and dropped him, causing him to fall down.</p><p>,,Ouch! You could've warned me!", he rolled his eyes, glaring at her as he noticed she was smirking. </p><p>,,You could've told me to warn you, fancy boots.", Cassandra chuckled, but helped him up. How very nice of her, wasn't it?</p><p>,,Thank you, Cass.", Eugene said after a few seconds. He WAS thankful that she had comforted him just a few minutes ago...</p><p>The black haired woman blinked and replied:,,It's what friends do."</p><p>Eugene's eyes widened in surprise. So she DID consider him a friend...He had to admit, he was touched. </p><p>He opened his mouth to say something, but in that moment Rapunzel returned, water in her hands.</p><p>,,Eugene, you're okay!", she gasped and Eugene grinned when she accidentally dropped the water, it fell to the ground.</p><p>,,Oops! Sorry..I'll get you new water.", the girl bit her lip in guilt and turned to the river again.</p><p>Eugene gripped her hand and said:,,It's okay. I don't need water. I only need you.", he pulled her back gently and kissed her forehead.</p><p>,,Thank you for calming me down, Blondie.", Eugene whispered and closed his eyes.</p><p>He felt her wrap her arms around him, so he smiled. He was and would be okay, as long as she was there. And she was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I hope you enjoyed this, I do like this one and I'm proud of it!<br/>Ma poor boy tho, sorry Eugene :(<br/>Anyway, please review, the next fanfiction will be out soon, it's about Stalyan kidnapping Eugene sgdhdjjhbchvfczrzre<br/>Have a nice day/ night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>